


behead the rook

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wings AU, another scene rewrite, before they face Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: the president's trophy kill: bruised, blinded and bleeding.





	behead the rook

**Author's Note:**

> so i have this little au that basically amounts to "if you perform human transmutation, you gain birds wings in addition to your sacrifice". i have a ton of art for it on my tumblr, you can find it here: soofireanon.tumblr.com/tagged/wing_au  
> but yeah here's a little roy fic cus i thought he would be interesting to write for this au.

Wherever they were, it was pitch black. Roy's hands stung and ached dully where Wrath's swords had torn through his skin and muscle. He groaned, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. 

Ah, there's that too, Roy thought as he suddenly became aware of the enormous weight on his shoulders. He couldn't help but picture Fullmetal's sleek, gray-brown wings, flight feathers so long they almost brushed the ground. Peregrine falcon. Absently, Roy wondered what sort of anomaly he'd become.

Even more concerning, he couldn't notice anything else wrong with him. His breathing was a little ragged, but for all he could feel his limbs were intact, his organs in their assigned places; though the throbbing behind his eyelids was giving him a headache.

“Colonel!”

That was Fullmetal’s voice. Relief coursed through him. 

_ He’s okay… _

Roy felt Fullmetal pull him up into a sitting position by the lapels of his uniform. Roy rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, trying to ease a bit of the ache. He grunted in annoyance when he felt blood smear across his face.

The… things on his back bent awkwardly at the new angle and he grimaced. He felt Fullmetal run a gentle hand over the ends, tucking in feathers and easing the discomfort.

Roy noticed a woman’s voice too, speaking from somewhere behind him. Considering Fullmetal was here, he could only assume the voice belonged to Izumi Curtis, the boys’ alchemy teacher. That would mean...

“Where are we?” Roy muttered, trying to stop his body from shaking.

“Below Central,” Fullmetal answered, continuing to adjust feathers, “in that bearded bastard’s lair or whatever the hell.”

Roy felt Fullmetal's hands leave.

“So… you performed it.” Roy could hear the strain in Fullmetal's voice, thin as an icicle. “But what did you  _ lose? _ ” He sounded almost frustrated.

Everything felt deceptively normal. But for all Fullmetal knew, he could’ve lost his kneecaps or something, considering how dark it was.

“I don’t know how you expect to see my condition when it’s this dark, Fullmetal.” He pointed out. He almost  _ felt _ Fullmetal go rigid beside him. The air around him seemed to stop flowing. It was like this moment was frozen in time, absolutely silent.

“Why… is it this dark anyways. It makes it hard for the enemy to see as well as us. What’s the advantage in that? Come on Fullmetal, flip on the lights.” Roy felt hysteric. The throbbing behind his eyes felt like a second heartbeat, almost matching how erratically his actual heart was pumping.

“Go on- go on Fullmetal. Mrs. Curtis. Whoever’s here, whoever you are, go on! Someone turn the lights back on!” He sounded panicked enough to make himself sick.

_ This can’t… be happening. There’s just no way. Not to me. Not when I was so  _ close.

“Colonel...” Fullmetal’s voice sounded small. Like a child. Like a child who’d seen this before, who’d lain crying on the ground as his little brother’s hand was wrenched from his grasp and his blood stained the cobble.

Roy’s wings shifted.

“The lights are on, aren’t they.” Roy muttered, staring straight down at the stone beneath him. Was it stone? He didn’t know. Was he even looking down? He didn’t know that either.


End file.
